Meeting Them
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Santana Lopez is a famous singer and dating her best friend Brittany. When her daughter Elena enters third grade, her teacher - Ms. Heart captures her mother's heart. Dantana. I Own Characters: Elena, Angela, Gale, Nessie and Miley. P.S.: If you want me to continue or make an epilogue let me know in a review.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at her desk marking the third grade essays for her class, Danielle "Dani" Heart, smiles' reading her best student's Elena's. Elena Lopez-Hudson. Dani's daughter Miley is in her class and is her second best student. Elena's marks are higher than Miley's but not by much.

Dani's son, Gale is in sixth grade and helps Miley with her homework and explains it when Dani can't and is busy, which is most of the time. When Gale needs help, Dani does her best to help, but he's a very bright and smart student so he doesn't really need help.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Looking up, Dani shakes her head at Elena.

"It's okay, Elena. Have a seat." Dani reassures.

"My mom wanted me to give you this." Pulling out the note, Elena walks over and passes it to Dani.

"Thank you, Elena, take your seat please." Nodding, Elena takes her seat and copies what is on the board, the assignment.

Reading the note, Dani sighs. Elena will be taking two weeks off again and needs Dani to email her, Elena's homework. Wishing she knew why Elena always disappears for a few days at a time to a few weeks, it causes Elena to be behind in the work, but is still her best student.

At lunch, Dani heads to the teacher's lounge to have her lunch. Dani is the youngest teacher in the whole school, and many of them says Dani is the best and not caving or signalling out her best or worst students. She treats them equally and like they are older than they are. When one causes trouble, she makes them write a page of what they did wrong at their recess.

Dani has only met Elena's father, Finn Hudson but never Elena's mother. She guesses she's not really in the picture, but as long as Elena is okay, she doesn't really care about meeting her if at all.

"Uhm, is Ms. Heart here?" Dani hears a tiny voice. Turning to the door, Dani spots Miley. Getting up, Dani packs her lunch knowing something is wrong.

Stepping out and closing the door, Miley starts to cry.

"Shh, what's wrong?" Dani asks.

"People were being mean." It is recess which is lunch hour for some teachers.

"Did you tell the teacher outside?"

"He said to grow up." Getting angry, Dani stops off at the classroom and heads outside with Miley.

Walking over to the teacher on duty, he and Dani have an argument and Dani heads back inside. When he tries to stop Miley from following Dani, Dani shoots him a glare making him back away.

Inside, Miley runs to keep up with her mother. Arriving to the sixth grade classroom, Gale's class, Dani spots only Gale in the classroom working. Seeing no teacher or students, Dani steps in with Miley.

"Mom, Miley, what are you doing here?" Gale asks as Miley rushes over to him. Giving him a hug, Miley cries into his shirt.

"Miley was being bullied." Dani informs him, "When you are out at recess, could you keep an eye on her?"

"Of course. Can I beat them up if they are guys?"

"You know I'm against fighting, but if they hit you first, give them a chance to stop. If they don't stop after the third one, fight back." Seeing his smile, Gale nods.

"I promise, mom." Gale promises.

"Well, I have to go out since it's my turn. Keep an eye on Miles."

"Okay. She can stay with me until class."

"Thank you, honey."

"No problem." Leaving the room after giving her kids each a hug, Dani walks outside and begins to patrol the yard. Walking by little Elena, Dani finds her crying into her knees.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Dani asks kneeling down next to her. Lifting her head, Dani spots a forming bruise.

"Don't leave me. They will come back." Elena whimpers.

"Would you like to join my son and daughter inside?" Watching Elena shake her head, Dani smiles reassuring, "You can join me for the rest of recess."

"Really?"

"Positive." Getting up together, Dani starts to walk with Elena next to her, "So Elena, do you have any siblings?"

"A little half-brother and an older foster sister." Elena informs Dani softly.

"How old are they?"

"Two and sixteen. He looks like daddy and Aunty Rachel. They are married."

"What about your mom?"

"She hasn't found anyone she would like to marry yet. She has a girlfriend though."

"That's good."

"May I bring mommy for Show and Tell? When we show our favourite person in the world?" Elena asks.

"Of course you may."

"Yay!" Noticing Elena is getting excited and happy, Dani smiles.

"If you like, Elena, you could bring your mom to meet me on Wednesday."

"Really? Daddy normally comes."

"Well, how about both of them?"

"And Aunty Rachel?"

"If she would like to." Seeing Elena smile big, Dani smiles back.

"Where is Miley's daddy?"

"He's at work." Dani answers. Miley's and Gale's father is in the picture, but they never married and are just friends. He used to be Dani's boyfriend until she ended it with him when she realized she didn't like him or any guys that way. Her best friend is actually a teacher as well, but at the high school in the next district and part of New York. Manhattan to be exact. His name is Elliott Gilbert.

He and Dani went to school together and their parents are best friends. Elliott's mom is actually her god-mother. She and Elliott grew up together since birth. He is three years older than she is.

"How old are you, Ms. Heart? You look mommy's age."

"How old is your mom?"

"Twenty-four."

"She's young." Dani smiles, "I'm twenty-three."

"Who is your oldest? Miley?"

"Actually, Miley has an older brother. His name is Gale."

"How old is he?"

"Eleven. Miley is turning eight."

"Wow. Miley is still seven?"

"Until next week."

"She's younger than me by seven months."

"Yes she is." Dani nods still smiling. Hearing the bell ring, the students make their way inside. Once everyone is inside, Dani makes sure everyone is in their classrooms before heading to her classroom with Elena by her side. Stepping into her classroom, Dani waves at Miley who is now smiling.

After school is over, Dani marks everyone's art projects that worked on over the last week. Elena is still in her seat waiting for one of her parents to pick her up. Hearing a knock on the door, Dani turns to see Elena's father.

"Hello, Ms. Heart." Finn smiles.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson." Dani nods.

"Uhm, Elena's mother is picking her up Friday. She is taking Elena with her while she works."

"That's not a problem. I'll hopefully have Elena's assignments ready by then."

"Okay. Thank you for understanding."

"May I ask a personal question, Mr. Hudson? About Elena's mother?"

"Sure. I may or may not answer, but go ahead."

"Why is it I have never met her? It's October."

"Oh, she's always away. She travels a lot for her job." Finn answers, "I'm letting her mother live her dream as I live mine."

"That's good. Elena was wondering something earlier." Dani looks to Elena, "Would you like to ask, Elena?"

"Daddy, may mommy and Aunty Rachel come to meet Ms. Heart, Wednesday with you?"

"Sure. I'll ask mom tonight."

After Elena and Finn leaves, Dani sighs.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Miley asks as Gale peeks into the room before walking in.

"Nothing, honey. Just tired." Dani answers, "Ready to go home, kids?"

"Will dad call tonight?" Gale wonders, "It's dad's call night isn't it?"

"It is and he will call around seven." Watching Gale smile, Miley frowns. She has never met Elliott or spoken to him. She chooses not to. Gale was three when Elliott went off to college but he got the chance to get to know him. Dani is pretty much a single mother and Elliott just pays for their apartment and sends them child support. He never visits and only calls once a week to speak with Gale. He tries to speak to Miley, but she would walk away or say no.

Miley is a mommy's girl and Gale is a mix of a daddy's boy and a mommy's boy. Mostly mommy's boy. Gale barely remembers Elliott, but he knows his voice off by heart. Dani constantly tries to get Elliott to visit, but he is always too busy. Elliott has pretty much walked out of the kid's lives and Dani's. Just a small part of him is in their lives.

How Gale was born was a drunken experience and Dani was twelve. Elliott and Dani were at a high school party together and Elliott got Dani so drunk that she could barely remember. It wasn't on purpose, it was an accident and Elliott was fifteen and experimenting with alcohol.

Three years later, the same thing happened but they were just sober enough to remember to not forget. Two weeks later, Dani realized she is a lesbian and told him. They agreed for them to be better off as friends only. They gave Gale the choice to pick who he wants to live with and he picked Dani. Elliott was barely around anyways and Gale knew he wanted them both but wanted Dani.

Arriving home, Dani unlocks the apartment door and Miley and Gale rushes in. Quickly starting homework as Dani locks the door before deciding to take them out for dinner down the road; Miley and Gale immediately smile at this decision.

After they are finished homework and marking tests, projects and getting the work for Elena gathered, the three of them head out.

At the Spotlight Diner, they are seated and order their meals and drinks. Listening to a familiar song that she is hooked on, Miley turns and gasps.

"Mommy! Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Miley bounces in her seat turning to Dani.

"What is it, honey?" Dani asks looking down at her.

"It's my favourite singer besides you!" Miley squeals. Looking to where she points, Dani could barely see her face and admits she has a nice voice.

"She is good." Dani smiles stroking her daughter's hair.

"I agree too. Not like the singers that sing dirty." Gale agrees.

"Sing dirty? What do you mean?" Miley asks.

"Nothing." Gale shakes his head laughing, "You'll understand in a few years."

"Okay." Miley shrugs her shoulders not caring. Turning around in her seat, Miley is hypnotised with her favourite singer's music. When dinner arrives, Miley sadly turns away and begins to eat her dinner. Hearing screaming twenty minutes later, Miley gets distracted from her dinner like Gale and Dani do.

Widening her eyes, Miley watches teenagers surround the singer to get an autograph.

"Mommy?" Miley looks to her mother with begging eyes.

"Here." Pulling out a notebook she always has on her and a pen, Dani hands them to her, "Gale, can you go with her?"

"Okay." Getting up together, Gale takes Miley's hand and heads over. Knowing Gale and Miley will be okay Dani gets up to get the bill and to pay.

While with Miley and Gale, they patiently wait their turn. As the crowd disperses, the singer sighs in relief before turning around not seeing the seven and eleven-year-olds. Grabbing her purse, the singer turns back around and jumps, her hand flying to her chest.

"You two scared me." The singer gasps catching her breath and calming her fast beating heart, "What would you two like?" The singer sits down on the stage and signals the two children to come forward.

Unable to speak, Miley looks to Gale.

"My little sister is wondering if she may have your autograph. She's a huge fan." Gale answers.

"Sure, may I see your notebook?" Handing the notebook and pen over, the singer signs her name and writes her message down. Handing them back with a smile, Miley and Gale smiles back.

"Thank you." Miley whispers hugging the notebook to her chest.

"You are very welcome." The singer's smile grows.

"Well, we should go back to dinner. Thank you for your time." Gale speaks up.

"It's not a problem. I always have time for my fans."

Watching the children leave, the singer can't help but think they are adorable with their blonde hair and brown eyes.

Back with Dani, she is sitting and waiting patiently for her children to return. When they do, they finish eating before getting up and leaving.

The next day, Dani pairs her class into groups of two. Pairing Miley and Elena together, they quickly get to work on their art assignment. The assignment gets them to get to know each other. Dani paired them all with people they don't know that well. Miley and Elena are both anti-social and know nothing about anyone around them.

When class ends, Elena and Miley only got the written part somewhat done, but because they are both slow writers and take their time, they are further behind than the rest of the class.

"Elena, would you like to ask your dad to see if you and Miley could work on the assignment tonight? Then you could stay for dinner and we can drive you home?" Dani asks at recess. Nodding, Elena has a smile on her face.

"Okay. Could you ask?" Elena questions.

"How about we ask together?"

"I like that better."

Letting the kids go outside, Elena and Miley hold hands and run around on the playground together with Gale chasing them. Gale was waiting outside the door for Miley.

After school, Finn knocks on the door smiling.

"Daddy!" Elena squeals running over to him, hugging him tightly, "Can I go to Miley's? We have homework to do."

"Elena, I thought we were going to ask together?" Dani teases.

"Oh," Elena frowns as Finn picks her up, "All well. Please daddy?"

"Remember, mommy is going to call tonight. Would I be able to give her mother your number to call?" Finn asks Dani.

"What time does her mother normally call at?" Dani wonders.

"Seven. If it's possible, could Elena sleepover at your place too? That way my wife and I could go out on a date?"

"Sure. She could borrow Miley's clothes for tomorrow. You may give Elena's mother my number to call." Getting Elena's mother's cell phone number and saving it as _Elena's Mom_ , she also gets Finn's number and his wife Rachel's number.

"Thank you so much for this, Ms. Heart." Finn smiles setting Elena on her feet.

"It's not a problem. Miley deserves her first sleepover even if it's starting with homework." Chuckling together, Finn gives Elena and hug and kiss.

"Be very good for them okay, Elena? No throwing tantrums or misbehaving."

"I promise, daddy." Elena promises.

Walking out together, Dani locks her classroom door before taking Miley's hand and picking up Gale from his classroom.

"Oh my gosh." Gale gasps seeing Finn holding Elena's hand, walking her to Dani's car.

"What is it, Gale?" Dani asks.

"He's my favourite football player ever!" Gale jumps up and down.

"Really? Your favourite football team?"

"YES! Seriously, mom? You didn't know this is Finn Hudson the _best_ quarterback in the world!"

Dani looks at Gale amused.

"Honey, I only know him as Elena's father." Gale rolls his eyes.

"May my brother have your autograph, Mr. Hudson?" Miley asks innocently.

"Of course." Finn smiles, "Do you have a notebook for me to sign, little guy?" Nodding, Gale pulls out his notebook and a marker. Signing a page, Finn writes a message before passing them back to Gale.

"You are my idol, Mr. Hudson. I want to be a football player just like you." Gale smiles happily.

"Really?" Gale nods.

"Yes. I'm the quarterback on my football team here at school."

"And he's a musician. He writes his own music and he and mommy write lyrics together." Miley states proudly.

"Wow, you are seriously talented, Gale." Finn grins proudly, "I would love to see you play football and perform. I was in Glee Club at my high school."

"And you are the Glee Club teacher there too." Gale agrees.

"Yes." Finn nods, "And my wife is the teacher as well and on Broadway."

Hearing about this, Dani is shocked. She's poor and barely affords to pay bills and buy food. If it wasn't for Elliott, she and the kids would be on the streets. Keeping quiet as Gale and Finn talk, Miley and Elena whisper back and forth about music.

As the conversations come to an end, the five of them head out to the cars. Climbing in the car after saying goodbye to Finn, Dani buckles up and makes sure the kids are as well. Checking both ways before turning on the street, Dani begins the way home.

"It's my favourite singer!" Miley squeals excitedly before singing along to the song. Elena smiles and sings along as well not saying a word about what is on her mind. In the front, Gale hums along and mouths the words. The artist you might ask? Dani has no idea.

Arriving home, Elena sticks close to Dani scared. Gently taking the little girl's hand, they climb the stairs. Unlocking the door, Dani opens it as Miley gently takes Elena's hand leading her in. Following behind them, Gale hurries to the kitchen to do homework. Locking the door, Dani kicks off her shoes where Miley's, Gale's and Elena's shoes are already.

Hanging up her coat, then the kids', Dani starts to mark the assignments that are completed, sitting down with Gale giving Elena and Miley time to bond before the girls begin their homework.

Cooking dinner, Dani's cell phone goes off. Picking it up, Dani doesn't look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Dani speaks softly multitasking.

"Hello, is this Ms. Heart?" The voice asks.

"Speaking."

"I'm Elena's mother." Looking at the clock it's seven exactly.

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"Exhausted. I just got home from work. Thank you for giving Finn a break tonight."

"It's not a problem, but that's not the reason why I did it. My daughter and Elena are getting along so it's just a plus on top of their homework assignment."

"That is true. So thank you."

"Has Mr. Hudson asked you about tomorrow night?"

"About meeting you?"

"Yes. For Elena. She really wants you there."

"I know. I took everything I have tomorrow night moved around so I can make it."

"You are a great mother."

"I wish I could do more."


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you like to speak to Elena?" Dani asks Elena's mother over the phone.

"Yes please. Thank you for allowing me to get to know you a little." The young woman speaks.

"It's not a problem. Could you hold on for a moment?"

"Of course." Softly calling for Elena, she comes into the kitchen smiling.

"Is it mommy?" Elena asks looking at the phone.

"Yes it is." Dani smiles passing her phone to Elena after the eight-year-old takes a seat on the chair.

"Hi, mommy!" Elena greets happily.

Smiling as she goes back to cooking dinner, Dani lets her mind wander so Elena can have a private conversation.

After dinner is ready, Dani puts the food on four plates while Elena still talks. Placing the plates on the table, Dani pours everyone water in glasses.

"Mommy, dinner is ready. Could you call at bedtime?" Elena asks. Not having to hear the response, Dani could tell that it's a no because of Elena's frown, "Please?" Elena begs.

"Elena, may I speak to your mom?" Dani asks softly. Nodding, Elena tells her mom that Dani wants to talk to her before passing the phone over. Accepting it, Dani puts the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Is Elena crying?" Elena's mom asks. Looking to the little girl, she has tears in her eyes.

"Close to it." Dani admits, "It's okay if you would like to call. I don't mind."

"Really?" Dani could tell by the tone of the woman's voice, that she didn't want to use Dani's time.

"I promise it's perfectly okay. How about I call you? Just as the kids go to bed?"

"That sounds perfect."

"We'll do that. Speak to you later?"

"Sure. Thank you, Ms. Heart."

"It's not a problem," Dani trails off.

"Santana Lopez."

"It's not a problem, Ms. Lopez." Dani smiles.

After saying goodbye, Dani hangs up turning to Elena.

"We will call your mom when it's bedtime." Dani informs Elena. Smiling, Elena wipes her eyes.

After dinner and Elena and Miley do homework, Gale is watching a movie with Dani quietly.

By bedtime, Dani pulls out an extra set of Miley's pyjamas and offers Elena to have a bath after Gale and Miley.

"Okay." Elena nods nervously. After having a bath, Elena slips on Miley's pyjamas before walking out of the bathroom. Arriving to the living room, Dani is brushing Miley's hair.

"Would you like me to brush your hair too, Elena?" Dani asks. Nodding, Elena takes a seat next to Dani. Once Miley is done, Miley kisses Dani's lips good night.

"Night, mommy." Miley smiles before walking to her bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, Miles." Dani smiles back, "I'll be in to tuck you in, in a few minutes."

"Okay."

After brushing Elena's hair and dialling Santana's number, Dani passes the phone to Elena. Tucking Miley in and singing to her softly, Dani heads to Gale's room. Kissing Gale good night, Dani sings to him softly putting him to sleep.

Arriving back to the living room, Elena is still talking on the phone.

"Good night, mommy." Elena whispers. Passing the phone to Dani after she's done, Dani puts it to her ear to still hear breathing.

"Hello?" Dani asks quietly.

"Thank you again for having Elena." Santana speaks gently.

"It's not a problem."

"So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will. Elena's time is at seven-thirty."

"I will see you then. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Hanging up, Dani turns to Elena who has fallen asleep. Picking her up, Dani carries her to Miley's room where the air mattress is set up. Tucking Elena in, Dani kisses her forehead before heading to her room. Putting her phone on its charger, Dani changes before heading to the living room to turn off the light. Once all the lights are off, Dani heads back to her room and climbs into her bed. Turning off the lamp, Dani stares at the ceiling before feeling her eyes close and falls into a light sleep.

The next morning, Dani wakes on time and takes a shower letting the kids sleep. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth, Dani cooks breakfast. At the smell of breakfast, Miley, Gale and Elena awake. As the kids come into the kitchen, Dani smiles at them.

"Good morning, kids." Dani greets putting the plates on the table.

"Morning, mom." Gale and Miley smile tiredly as Elena smiles not saying anything. Digging in, Elena waits for the others to begin, being polite. Once they are finished eating, Dani helps Miley pick out the clothes Elena can wear. When the kids are dressed and ready to go, Dani quickly makes their lunches while the kids slip on their shoes and coats.

Arriving to the school, Dani hangs up the completed art projects and their marks are on the back. The other assignments they have done over the last three months are all up around the classroom.

The kids are outside in the hallway helping Dani put up their assignments and projects on the wall outside the classroom.

"That is perfect, kids." Dani smiles looking at their work.

"Thanks." Miley and Elena chimes as Gale grins.

"Gale, you should head over to your class. Thank you for your help." Dani rubs his head messing up his hair.

"Always, mom." Gale laughs. Giving his mom a hug, Gale walks down the hall to his class. Dani refuses to tell Gale that Elliott is coming that night to meet his teacher, if he remembers. Dani doesn't want to get Gale's hopes up.

That evening, after school, Dani takes the kids to dinner. Finn called her asking if she could take care of Elena until their meeting time. Dani said it is okay with her. Elena is a great, well-behaved, kid so Dani has no problem taking care of her.

Watching the two girls play quietly in the back of the classroom with Gale, they are colouring.

During the meetings the kids are silent not paying any attention around them. They are giving the parents, the child or children, and Dani privacy.

When it is time for Gale's meeting, Dani looks at her phone to see if Elliott is there yet. That is when she finds a text message from him.

 _Sorry I couldn't make it. Could you take my place for him?_

Rolling her eyes, Dani is happy she has ten minutes to spare and stands up.

"Kids, time to go to Gale's meeting." Dani informs them. Nodding, the two girls and Gale get up and rush over. Heading to Gale's classroom, Dani knocks on the door after checking to see if anyone has gone over the meeting limit.

"Ah, hello Ms. Heart. Come on in." Gale's teacher greets. Stepping in together, Miley and Elena sit down silently with Gale and Dani.

"How is my son doing?" Dani asks as Gale gulps nervous.

"Very well. He's a bright child and very smart." Gale's teacher smiles looking away from Dani's eyes and to her chest, then back up.

"That's great." Dani clears her throat quietly. Seeing what his teacher did, Gale glares protective of his mother.

"He sure takes after his beautiful and brilliant mother." Checking Dani out once more, Dani feels awkward and insecure. Sure guys always check her out but this is different. It's like he is, Dani can't even put it to words.

"Thank you." Dani forces a smile to be polite. As the meeting comes to a close, Dani shakes his hand before walking out of the room with the kids following. Arriving to her classroom, Dani unlocks the door and walks in with the kids, "Elena your parents and aunt should be here soon." Dani informs the young girl.

"Okay." Elena smiles then frowns, "Is something wrong Ms. Heart? Is it what the teacher did?"

"You are very smart, Elena."

"He was looking at you like a piece of meat. Is he going to hurt you?"

"I hope not. But I can take care of myself."

"Do you want mommy to go all Lima Heights?" Looking at her student confused, Elena giggles, "Mommy, daddy and I are from Lima, Ohio."

"Really? I haven't been there before. I heard about it from my school for basketball games."

"So you know the high school there? McKinley?"

"Yes I do. Even if the basketball and football teams always won against my school."

Hearing a knock on the door, Dani looks up to see Finn and a woman. Signalling for them to come in, Elena smiles happily.

"Daddy! Aunt Rachel!" Elena runs over to the couple and hugs them tightly.

"Hey sweetie." Rachel greets.

"Were you a good girl, Elena?" Finn asks smiling back.

"Yes I was. Right, Ms. Heart?" Elena wraps her arms around Finn's neck.

"Yes you were." Dani nods sitting down on a chair in front of a table, "Feel free to look at the art work the kids have done. You are ten minutes early."

"Rather be early than late." Rachel smiles walking over to Dani, "My name is Rachel Berry-Hudson."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dani Heart." Shaking Rachel's hand, the two women start to talk waiting for Santana to arrive.

When she does, Dani spots Miley's shocked face along with Gale's. Looking at the door, Dani spots a beautiful Latina. Hearing a thump, Dani turns quickly to Miley to find her on the floor. Hurrying over, Dani checks Miley over to make sure she's not bleeding. Lifting Miley into her arms, Gale looks close to crying.

"She's okay. She just fainted." Dani reassures Gale.

"Are you sure?" Gale asks quietly.

"I promise." Walking over to her seat, Dani sits down with Miley on her lap. Sitting down next to his mother, Gale gets a cup of water from the back on Dani's soft, gently order. Splashing the water onto Miley's face, she starts to awake, "How are you feeling, honey?"

"My head hurts." Miley whimpers starting to cry.

"I know." Dani whispers kissing Miley's forehead, "Gale could you grab my bag?" Nodding, Gale grabs it and pulls out the Tylenol. Passing the small bottle to Dani, she gets Miley to take it and swallow it with water, "I'm sorry about that." Dani apologizes to the adults, who are now sitting at the table worried.

"It's okay." The Latina speaks, "Is she okay?"

"She will be." Dani nods.

"I'm Santana Lopez." Santana offers Dani her hand which she shakes.

"Dani Heart."

"Mommy?" Miley whispers.

"Yes honey?" Dani looks to Miley.

"She's my favourite singer. The one Gale helped me to get her autograph." Looking to Santana, she has a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you two again." Santana looks to Gale and Miley.

"You too." Gale and Miley chime. Getting on topic, Dani talks about Elena and her school work. She talks about how well Elena is doing and how she is slowly getting comfortable around the other students.

"We will be putting on a Christmas musical next month for the class to perform in for the Christmas Concert. I will be sending home a letter about it and major projects that we will be doing in each subject." Dani informs them.

"Wow. How are you so organized?" Santana wonders, "Well, I guess you have to be for a teacher."

"Exactly. Plus I want my students to be ready for the next grade."

"Santana?" A young girl steps in. She's around fifteen and must be the foster sister Elena spoke about.

"Yes, Angela?" Santana asks looking at her. Angela has big brown eyes and long straight black hair. She looks like the splitting image as Elena. Just older and taller.

"Are you done yet?" Angela wonders.

"Angie, we are in a meeting." Santana sighs.

"I'm sorry." Angela looks down scared. Seeing this, Dani knows she has had problems before she joined Elena's family.

"Angela, would you like to join us?" Dani offers making Angela look at her. Giving her a smile, Angela shyly smiles back and nods, "Have a seat." Taking a seat next to Santana, Angela pulls her knees to her chest, "As I was saying," Angela blushes silently saying sorry to Dani, "Elena is doing great. She sometimes has trouble understanding what we are doing when she is away, but she catches up quickly."

"I'm sorry about that." Santana frowns, "I take her on tour with me when the tour falls on my back to back weeks that I have her."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ms. Lopez. It's completely understandable. If I was always on the go, I would do the same."

Giving Dani a thankful smile, Dani smiles back at her.

"Well, it is getting late," Dani starts looking at the clock, "Ms. Lopez, feel free to look at the art work. I need to gather the work for Elena."

Standing up and setting Miley on her feet, Miley takes over Dani's seat. Standing up as well, Gale walks over to his mother.

"Mom, I have an important question." Gale whispers making her stop and look at him.

"What is it honey?" Dani asks.

"I don't want to be a guy." Gale looks down sadly.

"Oh, honey," Kneeling down so she can see him, he has tears in his eyes, "Have you felt this way for long?"

Nodding, Gale lets a tear slip down his cheek.

"How long?"

"Since I was six."

"I'm proud of you for telling me." Dani smiles. Watching more tears fall down her son's face, Dani hugs him tightly. Knowing what he is going through, though her situation was different, she came out as a lesbian and her family didn't react so well. They accepted her kids, but when it came down to her sexuality, that was the last straw.

At seventeen, they kicked her out and in result, Dani took Gale and Miley with her. Miley was one at the time. She lived with Elliott for a few months, and then searched for an apartment with Elliott's help, which is where she is still living. Dani refuses to treat her children the way her parents did. She would accept them for whoever they want to be, even if she disagrees with them, she will get used to it and not stop them. Unless if it's drugs, alcohol and harmful substances or treating men and women with no respect.

"I love you." Gale whispers sniffling.

"I love you too." Stroking his hair, Dani slowly stands up and lifts Gale up. Holding him up, Dani gathers the assignments for Elena and stacks them on her desk. When Gale is calmer and his tears are gone, Dani places him on his feet. Feeling him grab the sleeve of her shirt, Dani calmly takes his hand in her's. Getting him to gather the work as she pulls out the other assignments they gather it all together.

"Hey." Looking up at Santana's voice, Dani smiles.

"Hey." Dani greets. Once the assignments are together and stapled by subject, Dani slips them into a folder, "Here are the assignments." Handing the folder over, Santana accepts them.

"You're a great teacher, Ms. Heart."

"Thank you. If you like you could call me by my first name. Dani, remember?"

"I remember." Santana grins as Dani looks down blushing, "Just call me Santana, okay?" Watching her nod, Santana leans in and kisses Dani's cheek making her blush harder, "Well, it's late, you should get your beautiful children home, and I should get Elena to bed."

"Okay. Is she here tomorrow?"

"Yes, and Friday."

"Perfect. Have a good night, Santana."

"You too, Dani." Watching the family walk out, Miley gets up and heads over to Dani yawning. Leaving the school, the Heart family heads home.

At home, Dani tucks Gale and Miley into their beds before heading to her's. In her private bathroom, Dani stands under the shower head letting the water run down her hair and back.

 _Gale wants to be a girl. I don't have a problem with it. Does he want to have surgery or just dress like a girl? I need to talk to him. I want him to be happy and have a life he deserves. Full of free will._ Dani thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend, Gale and Miley are together at home with Dani, doing homework and just relaxing together. Hearing the phone ring, Dani reaches out to grab it, but Gale picks it up and answers.

"Hello?" Gale asks earning a smile from Dani and Miley, "Oh, hi dad. Yeah, mom's here just busy." Dani told Gale about Elliott supposing trying to make it to meet Gale's teacher. Gale is furious and is happy Dani did tell him and honestly, he's happy that Elliott didn't come. He's closer to Dani and loves her more than Elliott any day, "How are you, dad? That's good. I'll see if mom could pause and talk to you." Passing the phone to Dani, Dani accepts it.

"Hey, Elliott." Dani greets.

"Has Gale told you he wants to be a girl?" Elliott wonders furiously.

"Yes." Dani trails off, "He can be who he wants to be. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Yes there is!" Elliott shouts making Dani cringe, "It's sick and wrong. I am disowning him."

"Fine, be that way. Goodbye, Elliott." Hanging up Dani tosses her phone next to her and puts her face into her hands groaning.

"What's wrong, mom?" Gale whispers hurt after hearing the conversation.

"Your dad is a jerk." Dani states looking at him. Seeing Gale in tears, Dani opens her arms. Sitting down on Dani's lap, Gale cuddles into Dani's body, "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Gale?"

"I don't feel comfortable being a guy." Gale admits.

"I know what you are going through."

"Really?"

"Yes. I like girls, not guys." Surprised, Gale looks at him mom.

"You never told me that."

"I know. I figured it was time."

"Thank you." Gale whispers. Hugging Gale to her, Dani kisses his forehead.

"I love you for who you are, Gale. I don't care if you want to be a girl. It's your choice. You have to know people will bully you."

"I know. I just want to be who I always want to be."

"Would you like to do surgery? Or just start small and wear girl clothes and let your hair grow out?"

"Small for now."

"Okay. How about this, after I finish this paperwork, we head out and go shopping?"

"Really?" Gale looks at his mom excitedly.

"Yes. And we can go out for dinner."

"Yay!"

By that evening, Gale carries his bags in his room with Dani as Miley goes straight to the TV. Using the boxes she bought, Dani packs Gale's guy clothes before helping him hang up and put them into his drawers of his dresser.

"Have you decided what your name should be?" Dani asks.

"No. I like Gale." Gale admits.

"Well Gale is a girl's and guy's name. How about it stays?"

"Really!"

"Yes." Dani chuckles as Gale attacks her with a hug, "Miley will have to get used to the idea, so will I, but we will support you forever."

"I love you." Gale whispers.

"I love you too."

"Mommy?" Miley's voice rings into the bedroom. Turning to the door, Miley is crying. Behind her are Dani's parents.

"Come here, honey." Dani speaks quietly. Getting up as Miley rushes over, Dani gets Gale to hold her and leaves her phone on Gale's bed. Walking toward Travis and Jessie, Dani stands at the door, "What would you like?" Dani asks politely.

"What is this we hear that your son is going to be a girl?" Travis growls.

"I don't have to answer to you. You have no right to be in our home or be around us. You are violating the law. You know I have a restraining order against both of you." Dani glares.

"You need to kick him out. He's a disgrace to our family." Jessie snaps.

"We aren't a part of your family. In my family we respect each other and what they choose. They know I'm a lesbian as well. They know Elliott disowned Gale. We stand by Gale's wishes, just like we will stand by Miley and myself. You have no say in the matter." Feeling her father slap her, Dani shoves him into the wall with her arm pressed against his throat, "Don't you dare touch me again." Dani hisses darkly.

Her father is a good couple of feet taller than she is and is big and muscular. He is a wrestler and taught her moves growing up. Her mother however used to be a performer on Broadway.

Feeling her get flipped, Dani immediately flips Travis and punches him in the face as Jessie tries to lift Dani off of him, but isn't successful.

"MOMMY!" Dani hears Miley's scared voice. Looking to her and then behind her, Jessie has a vase and is about to smash it over her head.

"Get off him." Jessie snarls. Doing what she is told Dani gets up and backs away, "Good, Miley get in the car, we are leaving."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Dani roars. Her parents are hardcore against society. Lesbians, gays, trans, teen pregnancy, everything. Yet, they helped her during her pregnancy with Gale and Miley. Dani just doesn't get it.

"Miley," Travis growls, "Get in the fucking car!" Hearing Miley whimper, Dani sees red. Tackling Jessie to the ground, Dani's vase smashes. Feeling her father hit her; Dani stays strong and hits her mother. Grabbing the half of the vase that is still together, Dani turns and smashes it against her dad's head.

"Kids, run!" Dani shouts as she pins Travis to the ground. Once Miley and Gale are gone, Dani gets up and sprints out of the apartment. Knowing the kids' hiding place, Dani runs as fast as she can over there. Ducking behind the garbage bin, Dani sees Jessie and Travis run out.

"Where are those brats?" Jessie asks Travis.

"We'll just go home and come back later." Travis states. Watching them walk to their car, they climb in before driving away. Waiting for them to disappear into the night, Dani jogs to her kids' hiding place. Arriving there, Dani calls out to them. Seeing them peek out from behind the back exit, they rush over to her and hug her tightly.

"We're okay." Dani whispers hugging them back.

"How did they find us?" Gale asks shaking in fear.

"I think it was your dad. I'm not sure though."

"Can we move?" Miley wonders hugging Dani tighter.

"We will be. We will start packing tonight." Dani confirms. Heading back, Dani gives the front desk shit before heading upstairs to their apartment. Reaching the apartment, Dani immediately heads to Gale's room and picks up her phone. Dialling the police, she reports her parents. Gale and Miley stay in the living room pulling out the boxes from the closet and begins to pack the kitchen carefully.

Arriving to the kitchen after hanging up, Dani smiles softly helping the kids.

"I hate Grandma and Grandpa." Miley informs Dani.

"I know." Dani nods looking to her, "We all do."

"Why did they hurt you? For protecting us?"

"Pretty much. And refusing to listen to them."

"They do that to mom even before you were born." Gale admits.

"Gale, Miley, since we are almost done with the kitchen, could you pack up Miley's room?" Dani asks. They have very little things, just four plates, cups, microwave dishes, silver wear, just what they need. Watching them nod, Dani finishes the kitchen, which fits into three boxes marked _Kitchen_ in Dani's penmanship.

Helping the kids pack up Miley's room, it is finally time for bed. Scared, Miley and Gale crawl into Dani's bed with her and fall asleep cuddling up to Dani.

The next day, they finish packing the very little stuff they have and within seven hours, the car is packed with everything it can hold and called a moving truck for the dressers, beds, and the last of the boxes.

Arriving to Dani's best friend's house, Devon Smith, Dani knocks on the door.

"I'm coming!" Devon calls opening the door, "Dani!" Devon squeals hugging Dani tightly, "What do I owe?"

"May we move in until we find a place?" Dani gives Devon a sorry look.

"Of course." Opening the door wider, Devon orders the movers to offload the truck as he helps Dani offload the car with Gale and Miley. Showing them to his two spare rooms, Miley and Dani share as Gale gets his own room. Once Dani's things are in the storage room he has, for the things that aren't needed and don't need to be unpacked, Dani promises they will be very neat and tidy, "Thanks. But we all know I'm messier than the kids." Devon laughs.

"True." Dani agrees closing the door after going to pay but Devon beats her to it, "Why did you do that?"

"No friend of mine, as close as you at least, will pay when I'm around." Devon's family is beyond rich because they are actors and Devon himself is in a band rising from the ashes from their downfall before he was in it.

"Thank you." Dani smiles sadly. Pulling his best friend into a hug, Dani sniffles starting to cry.

"Everything will be okay." Devon promises.

"Over time they will be." Dani agrees softly. Kissing Devon's cheek, Dani wipes her tears before pulling away. Turning to Gale who is in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a vest, Gale frowns, "I'm okay." Dani promises to her oldest daughter.

"No you're not." Gale argues.

"You're right, but we will all be okay."

"Are you okay? Physically, I mean."

"I'm good. Just got some bruises but other than that, I'm okay."

As Monday arrives, Dani sighs exhausted from the overwhelming weekend. It is lunch hour as Dani walks out of her classroom leaving the eighth graders to monitor her class.

"Mom!" Turning to Gale who is running down the hall crying, Dani hugs her.

"What happened, honey?" Dani asks in her ear.

"Can I stay with you?"

"We'll stay in my classroom." Heading to Gale's classroom to get her lunch, Dani steps in to see her daughter's teacher trashing Gale's things, "Mr. Hale!" Dani calls furiously. Watching him freeze and openly check her out, Dani glares, "How dare you touch Gale's things!"

"He's a he-she." A student laughs.

"Excuse me?" Dani rounds on him, "How dare you call her that."

"Gale is a guy. He's a cross dresser." Glaring at the female student, Dani shakes her head.

"She is a she, end of story. Gale is whoever she wants to be." Storming over to Mr. Hale, Dani crosses her arms standing in front of him, "Give me Gale's things. If anything is broken, I want them all replaced. Get started."

Once all of Gale's things are gathered, Dani is fuming.

"Mom?" Gale whispers, "Do I have to go back?"

"No. I'm withdrawing you from your class and moved to the split class." Dani mutters profanities under her breath but Gale catches them with wide eyes. She has never heard her mother swear.

Getting Gale to sit and have lunch in her classroom, Dani heads to the office to make the switch. Having a nice long talk, Dani successfully gets her daughter switched but it was a struggle. Proud of herself, Dani heads back to her classroom in time for the bell to ring, sadly she missed her lunch, but Gale is worth it. She and Miley are worth everything in life.

"How did it go?" Gale asks in a whisper stepping into Dani's classroom. Turning to face her with a smile, Dani doesn't have to say a word. Rushing over, Gale hugs Dani tightly, "Thank you."

"I love you, Gale. You and your sister deserve the world." Dani speaks gently, "Though you have to finish this week in your class. Next week you start the new class. Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Gale nods.

"Good girl." Kissing Gale's forehead, Dani finds her class filling up, "You better head over."

"Okay." Picking up her bag, Gale kisses Dani's cheek before rushing out of the room.

Walking quickly to her class, Gale suddenly gets slammed into the hooks, hitting her head off them. Landing in a heap on the ground, Gale looks up to see some eighth graders. Feeling tears build, Gale tries to hold them back.

"Are you going to cry to your mommy?" The leader speaks in a baby's voice.

"Go. Away." Gale speaks as tears fall.

"So the cross dresser wants to be left alone? Like that would happen."

"Please go." Gale whimpers.

"No!" The leader shouts, "You deserve to die. No one will ever love you. Your mommy and sister just put up with you."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm not. I heard your mommy say that." As the tears fall faster, Gale curls into a ball and cries.

With Dani, she gets a phone call from Gale's teacher to find out Gale is missing.

"Class, stay here and don't move." Dani orders before rushing out after putting Miley in charge.

Running, Dani checks all hallways besides the hall where Gale's class is. Sighing, Dani sprints down the hall before seeing her daughter. Running over, Dani kneels before her. Going to pull Gale into a hug, Gale forces Dani away.

"You don't love me." Gale glares.

"What are you talking about? You know I do." Dani speaks softly, hurt.

"No! Everyone knows you and Miley only put up with me."

"Gale, you know that is not true."

"I should just die. Everyone would be happier without me." Crying harder, Dani ignores Gale's fighting and hugs her tightly. Rocking Gale back and forth, Dani whispers _I love you_ , over and over.

"You know Miley and I wouldn't be able to handle if that happened, Gale. We love you so much and can't bare to lose you. You're my little girl, Gale. You're my baby." Hearing Gale cry harder and hug her back tightly, Dani cries with her at the thought of losing Gale. Lifting Gale up just so she can sit down and have Gale on her lap, Dani kisses Gale's forehead lovingly, "I can't lose you Gale."

"It's hard." Gale whimpers.

"I know. Miles and I are forever behind you. I will pick you up, Gale. You can always come to me." Wiping Gale's tears away, Dani kisses her cheek, "Miley and I _love_ you, Gale. We need you."

When Dani was seventeen she wanted to die a lot, but Gale and Miley pulled her out of the depression to live again. To live for them. To be there for them. Life is worth living. You have to stay strong. Live for the next day, live for those who love you and need you.

Hearing the bell ring, the mother and daughter don't move.

"Ms. Heart!" Looking up together, the principal walks over furious, "Why the hell are you out of class?"

"Don't use that language around my daughter!" Dani narrows her eyes.

"I could fire you, you know. For leaving your students without adult supervision."

"My daughter needed me."

"Son." The principal corrects.

"No, daughter. She wants to be a girl, so she is one. People bullied her to the point she wanted to commit suicide. Deal with that." Getting up together, Dani takes Gale's hand and takes her to her classroom. Walking in, the class is quietly working with Miley sitting at Dani's desk doing work, "Go sit at the back." Dani whispers to Gale. Nodding, Gale walks to the back and takes a seat. Watching Miley collect her work and sit at her desk, Miley sends Gale a smile. Smiling back sadly, Miley frowns knowing something is wrong, "Okay class, thank you for behaving. It is gym, so let's head on down."

Happy, the kids line up and before Dani signals Gale to come with them. Joining them, the class heads down to the gym.

Getting ready to head home, the principal storms into Dani's classroom.

"Your twit of a cross dresser made me expel the school's richest kid! You are fucking fired!" The principal shouts fuming.

"That's against the law. You have no reason to fire me." Dani counters.

"Actually I do. Leaving your class unattended."

"For ten minutes if that." Dani secretly rolls her eyes, "Other teachers leave for over that amount of time and you don't give them trouble."

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes, I do. I have witnesses including myself. For example, April 23rd, Mr. Charles left the classroom for the second graders for a half hour at eleven-thirty to noon. Besides, it's on the cameras."

Watching the principal pale, Dani knows she won the battle.

"So, you want me to come into work tomorrow or am I still fired?"

"Fine." Watching him leave, Dani sighs.

"And I thought high school was dramatic." Dani whispers to herself, "Come on kids, time to go." Turning to her kids, they are sitting at Dani's desk in surprise, "What?"

"Dang mom, you're good." Gale smiles.

"Thank you. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two weeks, school life has been every eventful for Gale. She gets bullied a lot along with Miley and Dani. Dani gets bullied by the staff, but she turns the other cheek pretending she hasn't heard or just to ignore. Getting sick and tired of all the bullying, Dani has spoke to Gale to see if she wants to transfer schools, which she agreed only if Dani goes with her along with Miley. Sadly, Dani can't do that just yet. She really wants to make things easier for Gale, but working at the school is her job.

What Gale and Miley don't know is, they have another sister, Gale's twin. Her name is Nessie. Dani gave birth to twins when she was twelve. Sadly, Dani couldn't keep Nessie so Elliott took her with him. Dani does not have any other children. Gale and Miley don't know about Nessie, but Dani has pictures of her of course. Dani knows Nessie is still with Elliott, as far as she knows.

Hearing her phone ring on her lunch break, Dani picks it up.

"Hello?" Dani asks quietly.

"Come get your gay daughter." Dani hears Elliott's voice. He's furious.

"Nessie? What did you do to her?" Dani questions hurt. Hearing crying in the background, Dani hears Elliott's distant voice.

"Shut the hell up you fag!"

"Don't call her that!" Dani hisses.

"Come and get her right now." Hanging up, Dani shakes her head. Getting to her feet, Dani walks to the office and signs out but promises to be right back.

Climbing into her car, Dani drives to Elliott's house. Knocking on the door when she arrives there a good fifteen minutes later, Elliott opens the door and shoves Nessie into Dani's arms along with her suitcase before slamming the door shut. Hearing Nessie cry, Dani kneels down before her and gently stroke her hair.

"Honey, what did dad do to you?" Dani whispers.

"It hurts." Nessie whimpers. Seeing the bruises all over her body that Dani can see, Dani forces herself to stay calm.

"Let's go. I'm not going to hurt you." Standing up, Dani grabs Nessie's suitcase and gently takes her hand. Opening the door and putting the suitcase in the trunk, Nessie climbs in crying. Buckling her up, Dani gently closes the door before climbing in the driver's side, "Do you know who I am, Nessie?" Dani asks softly to the eleven-year-old.

"Mommy." Nessie whispers looking at her.

"Yes I am." Dani nods.

"No hurting?"

"No hurting at all. I'm not like your dad."

"Good." Nessie nods, "Daddy says you like girls."

"I do."

"I do too." Nessie whispers so softly that Dani barely caught it.

"You have good taste, Nessie." Dani smiles. Looking at her mother, Nessie smiles with tears falling in relief. Moving over, Nessie reaches over and gives her mother a hug.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Nessie." Holding Nessie to her, Dani gently wipes Nessie's tears away.

"You teach at my school." Nessie speaks up on the drive to the school.

"Really? What class are you in?" Informing Dani that she is in the split class, Dani smiles, "That's Gale's class."

"Gale is the transgender one right?" Nessie asks.

"Yes."

"I like her. She's really nice. Is she my sister?"

"Yes she is. Same with Miley." Dani answers, "Did you get the letters I wrote to you?"

"Until I came out of the closet to daddy three weeks ago."

"So the abuse has been going on for three weeks?"

"Yeah." Nessie nods and replies softly.

"Everything is okay now, honey." Dani whispers gently reaching over and taking Nessie's hand in her's.

Arriving to the school, Dani offers her classroom to Nessie, but Nessie turned her down and decided to go to her class.

Proud of her daughter, Dani drops her off at her classroom before heading to her's. Arriving in just as the bell rings, Dani cleans up and sits down as her class walks in. Noticing that Elena has arrived back, Dani smiles at her.

"Welcome back, Elena." Dani greets making Elena smile.

"It's good to be back, Ms. Heart." Elena replies taking her seat. Teaching her class for the rest of the day, Dani and Miley head over to Nessie's and Gale's classroom after school.

"Mom!" Gale smiles rushing over giving Dani a hug.

"Hey, honey." Dani smiles back hugging her oldest daughter tightly. Signalling Nessie over, Nessie walks over to them nervously, "Kids, this is Nessie," Dani starts.

"Hi, Nessie." Gale greets.

"Hi." Miley whispers shyly.

"Hello." Nessie nods.

"Kids, Nessie is Gale's twin sister." Dani informs them.

"Is she the one you write to?" Miley asks.

"Yes she is."

"Welcome to the family, Nessie. Are you coming home with us?" Gale asks, deciding her questions can be answered later.

"Uhm," Nessie trembles nervously.

"She is." Dani nods. Looking at the brunette with straight hair and blue eyes, Dani gives her an encouraging smile.

"I call shotgun!" Gale calls.

"Actually," Miley starts before taking off running out of the school with Gale. Laughing, Dani offers Nessie her hand. Accepting it, the mother and daughter head outside. Unlocking the car, Dani climbs in letting the kids decide who sits where. Of course, Miley isn't tall enough to sit in the front but she is getting there. As the three kids climb in, Miley and Nessie are in the back with Gale in the front.

Driving down the road, Dani slows down seeing Elena walking. Stopping the car, Dani climbs out and walks over to her.

"Elena!" Dani calls making Elena stop and turn to her.

"Ms. Heart?" Elena asks sadly.

"Where are you going?"

"Daddy forgot to pick me up to take me to mommy's for dinner." Seeing the hurt in Elena's eyes, Dani kneels down letting Elena hug her.

"I'll drive you there, okay?" Dani offers softly.

"But," Elena starts.

"Elena, I want to." Dani whispers looking at her in the eye.

"Okay." Elena agrees. Climbing into the car, Elena sits between Miley and Nessie. Giving the twenty-three-year-old directions, they arrive to Santana's home, which is huge, "Here." Passing Dani the pass to get in, Dani puts it in the machine making the gate open. Taking it back, Dani drives up to the house.

Unbuckling and putting the car in park, Dani and Elena climb out together. Heading up to the house as Dani passes Elena the pass, Dani knocks on the door. Watching the door open, Santana jumps seeing Dani.

"I'm sorry for coming, but Elena was walking here." Dani informs her student's mother.

"What?" Santana gasps.

"Daddy forgot to pick me up." Elena looks down scared, "So Ms. Heart brought me here."

"Come here, honey." Walking into Santana's arms, Santana hugs her tightly, "Thank you, Dani."

"It's not a problem." Dani offers a nervous smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"It's okay. We don't want to intrude."

"I want you to stay, Dani. Please?"

"Okay." Dani agrees. Smiling, Santana waits for Dani to get her kids. Surprised to see two girls, Santana knows the familiar face. Gale. Gale is dressed like a girl. The other girl, she doesn't look like Dani or Miley and Gale. The girl is just a little shorter than Gale but she looks the same age as Gale.

Walking over, Dani smiles at her happily.

"Santana, you know Miles and Gale already." Dani starts, "This is Nessie." Dani introduces, "Nessie is Gale's twin sister."

"Hello, Nessie." Santana smiles gently shaking Nessie's hand. Seeing the bruises, Santana looks to Dani and back again, "Elena, could you take the others to your room, please?" Once the kids are gone, Santana closes the door leaving her and Dani outside.

"I know what you are thinking." Dani states, "And no, it wasn't me who hurt Nessie."

"Who was it?" Santana looks Dani in the eye.

"It was their dad, Elliott Gilbert." Dani stares Santana in the eye showing her that she's not lying, "You can ask Nessie yourself as proof."

"Dani, why didn't you tell me about Nessie?"

"She was living with Elliott this entire time. Nessie and I would write to each other to stay in contact. I wanted her and Gale when they were born, but Elliott had a different idea. I would get to see Nessie until Miley was born. A year later, we ran away but I still wrote to her. Gale and Miley didn't know about her. I didn't want them to be hurt. Not being able to see their sister. I had to think of them first before myself." Nodding, Santana frowns deeply.

"Why is Gale dressed like a girl?"

"Gale didn't feel comfortable being a guy, so she wants to be a girl. She wants to do surgery, but we are starting off slowly. To make sure she wants to do this. So she is dressing like a girl and easing into it." Dani smiles, "She's growing her hair out and I'm proud of her. She deserves to be who she wants to be."

"I agree." Santana smiles. Sitting down on the steps together, Dani and Santana talk about little things to get to know each other. They talk about their favourite colours, favourite food, favourite season, favourite genre for music and movies.

Watching the sunset, they don't realize how much time has passed. As it gets colder, Santana's stomach growls.

"Ready for dinner?" Santana asks softly.

"Yes please." Dani agrees. Standing up, Santana helps Dani to her feet before leading her inside by her hand.

"You could keep your shoes on if you like." Being polite, Dani nods but removes them. Walking into the kitchen the cook is placing the food on the plates.

"Let me help." Dani offers carefully taking the plates and placing them on the table.

"Ms. Lopez, I like her. She's a keeper." The male cook smiles seeing Santana blush. He has never seen his boss blush or be nervous. She's normally too confident. Besides, all of Santana's dates or her girlfriend Brittany are rude and conceded. Finishing up, Santana calls the kids down before they come into the kitchen running behind Elena. Taking seats, Nessie sits down next to Dani and Santana is on Dani's other side.

"Are you going to join us, Sir?" Dani asks the cook.

"Come join us." Santana smiles. Nodding the cook joins them for dinner. After dinner, the cook and Dani do the dishes surprising Santana. Joining them, Santana puts the dishes away. Hearing the door open, Santana rushes into the hall to see her girlfriend, "Hey, Britt." Santana greets walking over to her.

"Why is there another car outside?" Brittany asks furiously.

"I have a guest over, Brittany." Santana sighs, "I'm sorry if that upsets you."

"Are you sick?" Brittany questions confused. Santana has _never_ apologized before in her life.

"No."

"You said 'I'm sorry'."

"What else can I say?"

"You have never said that before! Learn to be yourself."

"I'm never myself, Britt. I don't know who I am anymore."

"I like the real you. Not this you. Call me when you find her." Making her way to the door, Brittany stops, "I want to meet this guest of yours first." Rounding on Santana, Brittany is fuming, "If it's a girl, I'm leaving and never coming back."

"It's Elena's teacher, Brittany. And she is female. She has kids as well, which means she's straight." Santana frowns with hurt in her eyes.

"I want to meet her." Shoving Santana into the wall as she walks by, Santana stands there in surprise. Brittany has _never_ hurt anyone besides breakups. Other than that, she would never hurt a fly. Why has she started?

Following Brittany into the kitchen, Dani has a deep frown on her face.

"You don't even know me, why are you being so rude?" Dani asks calmly.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." Brittany fumes.

"I'm her daughter's teacher, so that is impossible to do, unless her father picks her up. We only met three weeks ago and spoke once before we met. Why am I even explaining this to you?"

"If you don't stay away I will beat the living shit out of you."

"Really?" Dani smirks making Brittany look at her in surprise, "Bring it."

Firing a punch at Dani, Dani gently grabs her wrist and flips her over her shoulder. Making sure Brittany is balanced, Dani releases her.

"I was on the wrestling team at school, it comes naturally. I know pretty much every move before it happens." Dani explains, "You don't want to mess if me. Now if you excuse me, I better get my kids and leave."

Walking out of the room exchanging a quick look with Santana, Dani calls her kids down.

"Do you really have to go, Ms. Heart?" Elena frowns at the bottom of the stairs.

"We need to sweetie." Dani sighs, "Your mom and her girlfriend need to have a talk." Watching Elena pale, Dani knows something is wrong, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mommy's girlfriend always makes mommy cry. She's also mean." Elena looks down with tears in her eyes.

"Would you like us to stay until she leaves?" Dani offers.

"You really would?" Elena asks hopeful.

"Yes. Only if you need us to." Watching Elena nod, Dani gives Elena an encouraging smile letting her silently know that they will stay. Heading into the living room together, Elena turns on the TV and lets Gale pick a show. Sitting with the kids, Dani strokes Miley's hair calming her down. Miley has high anxiety when it comes to being in strange places and always needs calming reassurance from Dani. Hearing shouting come from the kitchen, Elena covers her ears and starts to cry, "I'll be right back." Dani promises.

Heading to the kitchen, Dani steps in with her arms crossed and a furious look on her face.

"You were supposed to be gone." Brittany hisses making a tearful Santana look at her and jump at Dani's presence.

"Elena didn't feel safe so she asked me to stay until you leave." Dani states, "You are scaring the kids, mostly Elena. Now leave."

"Brittany, please listen to her." Santana whispers.

"You're kicking me out? And letting a stranger do it for you?" Brittany looks at Santana in shock and a hurt expression appears on her face but is quickly replaced with anger.

"I've been asking you to leave since you got here."

"Whatever. Sleep with this slut."

"Excuse me?" Dani looks to Brittany again with a glare.

"You have three kids. You're a slut."

"Actually, I only slept with one person, thank you very much." Dani corrects, "And it was only twice. First time was a mistake and we were drunk. Second time, we were sort of sober and end of story. Plus it was the same guy and my boyfriend at the time."

Scoffing, Brittany slams Santana into the wall storming out. Catching Santana before she falls, Dani holds her up listening to the deafening slam of the front door.

"She's probably going to key your car." Santana whispers sniffling.

"That's okay. It's old anyways. Plus it's my parents' car that I stole six years ago." Dani explains, "Are you okay?"

Feeling Santana nod but she lets out a shaky breath.

"Would you like to stay at my place in case she comes back?" Dani asks. Over the last two weeks, Dani has found a place to live but she has two roommates. The roommates are two guys and they are married. Plus they love kids. Dani is still moving out of Devon's place slowly in case things don't work out.

"You would do that?" Santana looks up at Dani with tears falling.

"Of course." Accepting Dani's offer, Santana gently calls for Elena to pack her overnight bag, "I thought Finn has Elena tonight?"

"He didn't pick her up. He has never forgotten to pick her up before, which is strange." Running a hand through her hair, Dani could tell by the gesture that Santana is stressed.

"Don't worry so much. We can drop her off at Finn's on the way." Seeing Santana is about to say something, Dani decides to tease her, "If you say 'You would do that?' again, I will poke you."

"You wouldn't." Santana's eyes widen. Santana hates being poked and would punch whoever does. Feeling Dani poke her, Santana jumps and backs away.

"Just did." Dani grins as she moves closer to the Latina. Feeling her back hit the wall, Santana's breaths quicken feeling her temperature rise, "You're beautiful, Santana." Dani whispers gently stroking Santana's right cheek with her left hand.

"No I'm not." Santana stares into Dani's brown eyes.

"I disagree. Completely."

"I want to kiss you." Santana whispers.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't want to be hit by your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Santana."

"But you said,"

"Oh, you mean Elliott?" Dani backs away slowly, "We're not together. I'm not with anyone, but you are with that Brittany woman."

"True." Santana looks away.

"Santana, I don't want you to cheat on her with me." Dani sighs.

"Why couldn't you have come into my life sooner?" Santana looks back at Dani sadly.

"I'm in it now, aren't I?" Watching Santana nod, Dani places a light kiss on Santana's cheek, "I'm not going to walk out of your life. Elena is in my class for a few more months and we have each other's numbers."

"I don't want you to walk out, Dani."

"I won't." As Santana wraps her arms around Dani's neck in a hug, Dani hugs her back.

"I still want to kiss you." Santana admits.

"Maybe later." Dani's breath tickles Santana's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving to Finn's house, Santana walks up to the door with Elena. Knocking on the door, Santana hears moaning through the door. Covering Elena's ears and making her cover her eyes; Santana knocks on the door louder.

"Who would be here at," Santana hears Finn's voice, "Nine?"

As the door opens, Santana gives Finn a glare.

"You forgot to pick up our daughter, Finn." Santana snaps, "Ms. Heart had to drive her over to my place and now drive Elena here with me."

"I'm sorry." Finn apologizes.

"Not good enough. She could have been kidnapped."

"It won't happen again."

"It better not. Ms. Heart isn't a freaking babysitter, Finn." Sighing, Santana feels dizzy, "Finn, get some clothes on."

Doing what he is told, Finn appears back dressed in his pyjamas with Rachel in her's behind him.

"Please take care of Elena and Angela. Angela should be here after work." Santana frowns.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"Just stressed." Santana admits.

"Go home, Santana. Get some rest."

"I'm actually heading to Dani's place. Brittany struck."

"Are you okay?" Finn wonders. He knows about the problems between Santana and Brittany.

"Dani was there." Santana gulps, "Anyways, better go. See you guys later."

Getting Elena to uncover her eyes as she lifts Elena into her arms, Santana hugs her tightly.

"Good night, honey." Santana whispers.

"Night. I love you." Elena whispers back.

"I love you too."

Leaving, Santana waves at them before climbing back into the car.

"Ready?" Dani asks wide awake.

"Yeah." Santana nods.

"Do you want a moment? I don't mind staying here for a little longer." Looking to Dani in surprise, Santana smiles.

"I'm okay and ready." Watching Dani nod, Dani pulls out of the driveway.

Arriving to the house, Dani parks the car and yawns.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired and ready for bed." Dani speaks softly to Santana.

"I am too." Santana agrees. Gently waking the kids, Miley opens her door and everyone climbs out. Carrying Miley and Nessie's suitcase, the kids and Santana follows Dani. Unlocking the door, Dani allows everyone to go in, in front of her.

"Hey, Dani." A familiar voice greets. Stepping into the living room with the kids and Dani, Santana spots Blaine and Kurt, "Hey, Santana. We didn't know that you knew Dani." Blaine smiles.

"All of you know each other?" Dani questions confused.

"We went to school together." Kurt explains, "All of you better head to bed."

"You don't mind Santana staying?"

"Not at all." Blaine answers.

"Thank you." Dani smiles, "I'll show you to your room, Nessie." Allowing Gale to help Miley out of her arms, Gale takes Miley to her bedroom. Leading the way after taking Santana's hand, Nessie follows nervously, "Your room is across the hall from mine." Dani informs Nessie. Opening the bedroom door and turning on the light, Nessie steps into her new room.

Watching Nessie smile she removes her shoes and accepts her suitcase from Dani.

"I love it." Nessie smiles happily.

"That's great, honey." Dani smiles back. Kissing Nessie's forehead and reminding her that she is in the room across from her, she says good night to Nessie, "You don't mind sharing a bed do you?" Dani asks stepping into her room and turning on the light.

"Not at all." Santana blushes nervously.

"Are you nervous around me?" Dani wonders seeing Santana's blush, "I promise I won't hurt you."

"I'm normally not nervous but with you," Santana trails off, "But with you I'm nervous and I don't know why. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." Dani nods softly closing the door. Turning back to Santana, Dani is boxed in.

"I want to kiss you." Santana admits, "May I?"

"You're with Brittany though, Santana."

"Please?" Feeling Dani's fingers running through her hair, Santana hears Dani's sigh, "Please, Dani?" Feeling the tears knowing it's going to be a no, Santana feels rejected. Closing her eyes, tears fall.

"Shh, it's okay, Santana." Dani whispers wrapping her arms around the taller woman. Not wanting to see Santana cry, Dani gently pecks Santana's lips. Hearing Santana sniffle, Dani holds her close to her, "I'm right here." Letting Santana cry, Dani knows something other than the want for a kiss triggered Santana's emotions.

Once Santana wipes her eyes, she goes to apologize but is cut off by Dani's lips on her's. Just about to kiss back, Dani pulls away just to kiss Santana's cheek.

"I'm going to break up with Brittany." Santana whispers surprising Dani. Looking Dani in the eye, Santana sees the surprise.

"W-what?" Dani whispers back.

"I want to be with you, Dani."

"We don't even know each other really."

"I don't care."

"What about Elena? How would she feel?"

"She hates Brittany. She seems to like you a lot." Santana states, "Please let me in, Dani."

"It will take time, Santana. Besides, you're famous. I don't want my kids to get hurt."

"Could we try?" Santana begs, "Please?"

"What about this, we go slow and in secret. I want to be with you too, Santana. But I," Dani pauses.

"You're scared." Receiving a nod, Santana understands, "I'd like that. Go slow and keep you and the kids out of the spotlight."

"Thank you." Pecking Dani's lips, Santana licks her lips loving the feel of Dani's lips on her's, "We should go to bed. It's getting late."

Agreeing, Dani grabs her pyjamas. Turning, Dani is surprised to see the top half of Santana bare, without clothes.

"I'm sorry." Dani looks away embarrassed for staring. Slipping on her nightgown, Santana walks over to Dani.

"It's okay, Dani." Santana speaks softly. Getting Dani to look at her, Santana kisses Dani's forehead, "Do you need help getting changed?" Santana winks at the other girl making her laugh softly.

"No, I'm okay." Dani giggles, "Though," Dani smirks before Santana tugs on Dani's top. Allowing her to remove it, Santana licks her lips. Stepping around Dani, Santana undoes Dani's bra. Letting it drop to the floor, Dani grabs her nightgown that goes to her thighs. Santana's goes to her knees. Slipping it on, Santana turns Dani around before kissing the side of her neck.

"You're beautiful." Santana whispers against Dani's neck.

"You are too." Dani points out reaching down to unbutton her jeans.

"May I?" Santana asks stopping Dani's hands.

"Okay." Dani whispers out softly. Letting Santana remove her jeans, Dani steps out of them. Doing the same to Santana, Santana knows she and Dani won't be sleeping together sexually. They are going very slow even though they aren't even together. They are still strangers. Running her hands up and down Dani's arms, Santana leans in and kisses Dani's lips. Feeling Dani kiss her back, the kiss stays innocent, "We should go to bed." Dani mumbles having trouble to keep her eyes open.

"I agree." Santana nods. Crawling into bed together, Dani lays down pulling the covers over her then Santana. Pecking Santana's cheek, Dani turns the light off. When she is about to move so she is on her back, Santana wraps an arm around Dani's waist pulling the younger woman to her, "Good night." Santana whispers lacing their fingers together.

"Sweet dreams." Dani whispers bringing Santana's hand to her lips and kisses it softly. Smiling, Santana kisses Dani's hair.

The next morning, Santana awakes to knocking on the door. Getting up slowly and carefully to not wake Dani, Santana yawns making her way to the door. Opening it, Nessie is crying.

"I want mommy." Nessie whimpers. Suddenly Nessie covers her ears because of the shouting down the hall.

"SANTANA CLIO LOPEZ!" Widening her eyes, it's Brittany's voice.

"Come on in, Nessie." Stepping into the bedroom, Santana turns to find Dani right behind her. Jumping, Santana covers her chest in surprise, "Don't scare me like that, Dani."

"Sorry. I'll go deal with her." Walking out of the bedroom furiously, Santana knows not to argue with her.

"Let's go get your sisters." After gathering Miley and Gale, Santana sits on the bed with them with the door closed.

"When is mommy coming back?" Miley asks, her voice is shaky.

"Soon. I promise you."

What seems like forever, the door opens. Looking at it, Dani appears with anger in her eyes.

"Hey, kids." Dani forces a smile. Dani can't get the fight with Brittany out of her mind, "The lady is gone. You can all go back to bed." Nodding the kids leave the room, closing the door on the way out.

"What happened?" Santana asks quietly as Dani crawls into the bed.

"Did you know she likes to shove people and try to go into people's homes without getting invited inside?" Dani jokes.

"Dani," Santana sighs looking down at her lap.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Dani starts to tell her what happened.

 _Dani walks down the hall furiously hearing Brittany's voice and Kurt's and Blaine's._

" _Will you calm down, Brittany!" Blaine snaps._

" _What is going on here?" Dani asks._

" _You fucking live here? You allow this fucking slut live here?" Brittany roars._

" _I'm not a slut."_

" _You fucking stole my girlfriend!"_

" _What the hell are you talking about?" Dani walks over to Brittany standing protectively in front of Kurt and Blaine._

" _She likes you more than me. Her daughter hates me and loves you. You are ripping Santana from my life!"_

" _One, I'm Elena's teacher. She may like me but that is all I will ever be for her. I can't control how Santana feels. Besides, I'm not ripping Santana out of your life, you are doing that yourself. Second, you are scaring my children with your attitude and yelling. I don't know about Kurt and Blaine, but I don't want you here."_

" _I don't care. I'm just looking for Santana."_

" _Why? So you can yell at her and push her around?" Dani crosses her arms, "If she wants to see you, she will contact you. Other than that, you don't get to see her."_

" _You're sleeping with her." Brittany growls._

" _We're sleeping in the same bed but that is it. We have a big gap between us." Dani explains, "So if you are thinking dirty, that is your problem, not mine."_

" _You are a fucking bitch."_

" _Will you stop dropping the f bomb and stop calling me things that are untrue? We have young ears around here." Dani snaps getting furious quickly. Kurt and Blaine know it's going to get worse._

" _No. They are just worthless kids that don't deserve to be alive with a whale of a mother."_

" _Excuse me?" Dani glares._

" _You heard me." Firing a punch at Brittany, Dani hits her square in the jaw._

" _Don't you bloody hell dare say that about my kids. You can call me whatever you want, but when you target my kids," Dani clenches her teeth trying to bite her tongue._

" _Are you going to let her hit me?" Brittany shouts at Blaine and Kurt._

" _You started it, Brittany." Blaine states, "You crossed the line. Now get out or we will call the police."_

" _Fine." Brittany looks away from Blaine and Kurt to Dani, "Santana will never want you. You are nothing and your kids are just as worthless and nothing as you. All of you are unwanted and are pathetic excuses of life."_

" _Actually," Kurt covers Dani's mouth letting Brittany leave. Hearing the door slam, Dani storms away heading back to the children and Santana._

Staring at Dani in shock, Santana didn't know Brittany could be this bad. But what if Dani is lying?

"I'll be right back." Getting up, Santana heads out of the bedroom and heads to the guys' bedroom. Knocking on the door, Kurt opens the door, "What happened? Dani told me, but," Santana pauses.

"You need to know if she's lying or not?" Blaine steps in. Reciting the event, which perfectly matches Dani's, Santana is beyond hurt and feels sorry for Dani. Santana didn't know Brittany could be that harsh.

"How could Brittany do this?" Santana whispers, "Hurting Dani like this."

"She's cold-hearted." Jumping, Santana turns around to see Dani, "I don't blame you for asking their side of what happened. I would have too."

"Thank you." Santana closes her eyes before looking at Dani again, "Thank you so much for everything, Dani. For understanding, defending," Santana is cut off by Dani's lips on her's.

"Relax. It's over now." Dani whispers, "Now, I better head to bed because work starts in a couple of hours. Plus I have to check on the kids." Disappearing down the hall, Santana can't help but smile and blush. Watching Dani walk away, Santana checks her out.

"Are you going to ask her out once you end things with Brittany?" Kurt whispers.

"I plan to." Santana nods turning to Kurt.

"Good. Now go to bed." Closing the door behind her, Santana makes her way to the bedroom. Hearing soft soothing singing, Santana heads to a bedroom, Miley's.

"Again mommy." Miley whispers as Dani wipes Miley's tears away.

"Once more." Dani agrees. As the soft soothing voice begins again, Santana grins. _I should talk her into doing a duet and to get her signed to a record company._ Santana thinks.

As the song comes to an end, Miley is fast asleep. Standing up, Dani jumps seeing Santana.

"You scared me." Dani whispers closing Miley's door, "I already checked on Gale and Nessie. They are asleep."Dani informs her.

"You should be a singer." Santana states.

"No. No one would like my music anyways. What is the point?" Dani frowns turning to walk to her bedroom.

Following Dani, Santana shakes her head.

"You have an amazing voice, Dani. The world should hear you."

"No, Santana."

"Could you at least sing a duet with me on my album?" Santana sighs.

"No." Frowning, Santana nods anyways.

"Could you at least think about it?" Hearing Dani sigh, Santana watches her nod, "Thank you."

Crawling into the bed next to Dani, Santana faces Dani's back. As her frowns deeper, Santana rolls away from Dani.

"Good night, Dani."

"Good night, Santana."

A few hours later pass, four in the morning to be the exact time. Hearing crying, Santana awakes groaning. Looking at the door, it's closed. Turning on the lamp, Santana turns to Dani.

"Dani?" Santana whispers.

"NO!" Dani screams sitting up panting.

"Dani," Santana starts but Dani gets up and runs to the door. Tripping over the cedar chest, Dani crashes to the floor, "Dani!" Jumping out of bed, Santana hurries over to her to find Dani trembling and shaking uncontrollably, whimpering, "Dani." Santana gently shakes Dani to only make it a little worse, "Dani, are you okay?"

Hearing Dani sniffle, she suddenly looks up at Santana with a cut from her forehead to her cheek, bleeding heavily.

"Dani, we have to get you cleaned up then if needed to the hospital." Shaking her head, Dani moves to get up but Santana forces her to stay, "I'll bring everything to you. Stay here."

Leaving the bedroom, Dani sneaks into the hallway and disappears into Gale's room. Hearing her door open then close, Gale awakes and turns on the light.

"Mom?" Gale whispers confused. Turning to her daughter, Gale gasps, "What happened, mom?"

"Typical nightmare." Dani whispers back.

"We have to get you cleaned up, mom." Getting out of bed, Dani backs away into the corner, "Mom, I'm not going to hurt you. You know that."

Knowing her mom is stuck in a flashback, Gale sits down on the ground with Dani on the ground in front of her. Doing the regular routine, Gale places her hand on the floor between them. A couple of minutes later, Dani takes Gale's hand. Looking at her, Gale finds Dani smiling sadly. She fought the flashback. Hearing her door open quietly, Gale gets to her feet and blocks Dani in the corner. It's Santana.

"There you are, Dani." Santana sighs in relief with a first aid kit in hand. Walking over slowly, Gale glares making Santana stop, "What's wrong?"

"I'll do this." Gale snaps taking the kit away and forcing Santana out of her room. Locking the door behind Santana, Santana feels hurt and tears make her vision blurry. Sitting down on the floor next to the door, Santana lays down in the doorway.

After getting cleaned up, Dani and Gale fall asleep in Gale's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that morning, Dani quietly opens the door after unlocking it. Stepping out, Dani trips and hits the ground hard.

"Dani, are you okay!" Santana asks quickly moving toward the younger woman. Sitting up, Dani frowns rubbing her sore arm.

"I'm sorry about last night." Dani whispers.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Whatever it was about, you're okay now. So that is all that matters."

"No. I have to explain it."

"Dani, when you are ready, you can tell me. Until then, I won't push." Nodding softly, Dani looks away shyly, "May I hug you?"

"Okay." Hugging Santana, Dani can't help but feel comfortable in her arms and safe.

When they move downstairs, Dani and Santana arrive to the kitchen to find a note on the table from Kurt and Blaine. It tells them that they have left and Blaine has gone to work, and Kurt has gone to a friend's house. Sitting down at the table after making coffee and a tea, Dani turns to Santana nervously.

"My parents would come in at night when I lived with them." Dani informs Santana, "They would try and hurt Gale and Miley, but I would take every blow. I even have scars from them." Explaining the one on the side of her neck, which is the only visible one, Santana listens to every word.

"So they abused you." Santana sums it up.

"Yes."

"Did you report them?"

"I have. I was only able to get a restraining order and they got off when I tried to get them put in jail."

"You are so brave, Dani." Santana smiles sadly.

"I'm traumatized by them. How is that brave?"

"Words can't explain what I see. What is brave in my eyes, but I will try to explain." Gathering her thoughts, Dani listens, "You fight and protect what you love. I may not have been able to do what you have done, even for Elena. Yes, I would have tried my best, but being able to is a different story. You would fight to the ends of the world for your kids, no matter how hurt you will become. You are one heck of a brave woman, Dani." Seeing the tears in Dani's eyes, Santana wishes she could help but she doesn't know if Dani wants her to, "You really are, Dani."

"Thank you." Dani whispers sniffling and wiping her falling tears away.

"I could go on if you like?" Santana smiles.

"It's okay." Dani giggles softly.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Last night Gale knew what was happening," Santana starts.

"That's because she's the first person I run to. To see if she's okay." Santana nods, "I–I try to keep Miles in the dark, and now Nessie. Gale remembers what happened over the years so she is very protective and refuses to ask for help."

"How often does it happen?"

"Mostly at night. Not every night, I can control it, but when it's really bad, it's every once in a while."

"If you let me, I'd like to help."

"What do you mean?"

"How about when you wake up at night and it's really bad or just need to talk, you call me and I can talk you through it."

"Really?"

"Completely. I don't care how late it is or anything. I want to make sure you're okay." Watching Dani nod, Santana slowly reaches over and laces their hands together, "I care about you, Dani. I really do."

"I care about you too, Santana."


End file.
